Their Night of Passion
by ultraknight
Summary: Finally married at last, the newlyweds Albert and Sylvia Ingalls are on their honeymoon! After going through the trials and tribulations of life separately now they express their love on their wedding night which they will never forget. Warning read my disclaimer BEFORE reading.


**NOTICE, AND STATEMENT TO GUEST VIEWERS OF MY STORIES.**

**This special statement is to anyone who views and reviews my fanfiction site stories using the fanfiction website **

***Especially the GUEST reviewers***

**This past Friday of March 11th 2019. I received a very threatening post, and vulgar comment from a disgruntled ex member from my Facebook Little House on the Prairie page. **

**I DO NOT, and WILL NOT TOLERATE any threats there and here on this site.**

**After receiving this threat I immediately began an immediate investigation and have positively identified the person who has made this vulgar despicable, cowardly threat.**

**I'm putting the person on NOTICE! IF you make another such a vulgar threat to me EVER again. Not only will I report you to the Facebook authorities, but I will report you to the FBI for a criminal investigation. Making threats is a serious offense. You made threats against one of my people on Facebook that was one of the reasons why you was expelled.**

**I will NOT TOLERATE ANY THREATS of bodily harm!**

**Because of this person I was forced to close down my page here, wiping out hard work to share my stories with other little house fans. **

**Now I'm putting them back up with this message on top and bottom of the each chapter of my stories.**

**To the "person" I'm also watching you from a 2nd AND 3RD parties!**

**I DON'T stalk, troll, or bully anyone on this web! However, I don't take NO shit from anyone who tries to ruin something that I built and WANT to share! Why don't YOU use your talent to share NOT be disgruntled!**

**So to the GUEST reviewer! CEASE AND DESIST!**

**This is your ONLY WARNING!**

**ultraknight**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Little House on the Prairie and its characters is owned and copyrighted by NBC UNIVERSAL. No profit OR gain will be used from this story. This story I only want to SHARE with other fans. Mainly to the fans of the young couple ALBERT INGALLS and SYLVIA WEBB (Who are the main focus in this story).**

**WARNING: This story is rated NC-17 for consensual explicit sex, and nudity and language. Also in this story ALBERT INGALLS and SYLVIA WEBB will BOTH be over 18 years old and they are MARRIED and on their HONEYMOON. If you are offended by the contents in this story PLEASE DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

Their Night of Passion

In the 19th Century, in the Lobby of one of the best Hotels in the state of Minnesota.

A man and a woman are checking into the hotel. They have just arrived after riding on a train from Sleepy Eye after arriving there by their wagon.

The man is Albert Quinn Ingalls and the woman is his new wife Sylvia Webb Ingalls

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls, you both have a reservation." The hotel clerk looks over the reservation book. " Your room is ready. Room 504… The bellboy will take you to your room. Enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank You." Albert says

"Thank You." Sylvia says

The newly married couple follows the bellboy who is carrying their luggage and they take the elevator to the 5th floor. After getting to the floor the three walk a few feet until they get to Room # 504. The bellboy opens the door and enters with the luggage. Setting down the luggage. The bellboy goes back outside. After giving Albert the key. Albert tips the bellboy and the bellboy leaves.

Then Albert grabs Sylvia and picks her up.

"Oh Albert!" Sylvia giggles as he holds her up.

"Hey! I have to carry my new wife over the threshold you know." He playfully mocks.

Albert takes his new bride into the Hotel room. They look at the spacious room. It was just as big as their own homes. Nice Furniture, a window with a nice view, a water closet. And in the middle of the room was a big bed. Big enough for two people.

Albert spins Sylvia around as he holds her. She laughs and then he puts her down. He then goes to the door and closes it so they won't be disturbed. After doing so he goes up to Sylvia.

Taking her hands he looks deeply into her eyes. "I love you Sylvia."

Sylvia replies to her husband. "I love you too Albert."

Both of them put their faces closer and they kiss deeply. After their kiss Albert reassures his new wife on something.

"I can't wait to show you how I feel about you in bed tonight Sylvia."

Sylvia blushes and replies. "I feel the same way Albert. I want to make love to you as much as you want to, to me."

"It's amazing, when I moved in with you after leaving home. I promised your father I wouldn't have sex with you until we was married." Her husband replies.

"I know." His wife replies

Albert and Sylvia remember the day that Albert had to make a solemn promise to Sylvia's father not to have any sexual contact with her in exchange for him staying with them. Mr. Webb allowed Albert to sleep in Sylvia's room. Albert agreed and vowed not to betray his future father-in-law's trust. Albert knew that Mr. Webb was allowing this so Sylvia wouldn't be fearful by herself alone in her room in case she had nightmares of her past sexual assault. Albert had kept his promise and Sylvia was happy all the months Albert was with them until finally they were married. Now that they were husband and wife their wedding night would now be theirs.

Later into the evening after settling in and having a wonderful dinner which the hotel had sented to their room. The newly married couple is getting ready for bed. Albert is pouring two glasses of champagne at the table while Sylvia is brushing her hair sitting in front of the room's mirror. They are in their nightgowns.

After getting their drinks ready Albert goes over to Sylvia putting his hands on her shoulders as he looks at her reflection.

"You look so lovely tonight honey." he says

"Why thank you my husband." she replies

"Do you remember our first date when we both went fishing?" Albert says

"How could I forget." She says "I was catching a lot of fish."

"Yeah and I didn't catch not one." He replies "But I snagged something better."

Sylvia puts her hand behind to grasp his hand on her shoulder "Me too."

Sylvia puts her brush down and stands to turn around to her husband. The couple looks at each other deeply. Albert puts his hands to the sides of Sylvia's face. Sylvia puts her hands behind his back. Both their hearts started to pound wildly. Their eyes saying all that was necessary. Albert wanted to speak but couldn't, Sylvia also wanted to speak but now she couldn't either. It was time; the time for everything else was over. They have waited all their lives for each other.

He met her halfway, their lips coming together in a kiss of surrender on both their parts. Suddenly, everything was right, complete, between them. Albert held her tightly against him; devouring her mouth as if he were starving and Sylvia returned the hunger for him full measure. Clutching each other desperately as their lust begins to take over them.

"Albert! Please! Make love to me! I can't stand waiting anymore!" Sylvia pleads.

Albert lifts his wife up and carries her to their waiting bed. Then they begin to hurriedly strip off their nightgowns. Albert is breathless as he sees Sylvia's breasts for the first time. So prefect in their roundness. He touches them with his hands. She begins to moan as he squeezes them gently.

Then they both slowly come down on the bed. Their hands roaming their bodies. Both moaning as they fiercely kiss. Their tongues dueling with each other. Albert still had on his briefs on and Sylvia's hands was roaming on them. She could feel his manhood harding rapidly while Albert's hands were slowly moving from her breasts down her creamy body to her panties.

"Oh God Sylvia! I want you so bad!" Albert says as he continues to kiss her. His hands still roaming.

"I want you too Albert! Please…take me!" Sylvia said breathlessly.

Albert pulls her panties off of her as he sees her womanhood for the first time. He puts his hand on her womanhood and rubs around it slowly as Sylvia moans in delight as her own hands reaching into Albert's briefs to grasp his hardened manhood rubbing and pumping it up and down making him moan as well. Somehow he manages to remove his briefs and now he and Sylvia was fully naked on their bed.

"Wow…" said Albert as he took in the beautiful sight, "You're really wet."

"You know how to turn me on, Albert Ingalls"

"That I do, Sylvia Ingalls" he said with a playful grin.

Grabbing hold of her thighs, he spread her legs so her moist folds were exposed to him. Her outer lips were already wet with arousal. The smell was intoxicating. It drew Albert in and he buried his face in her womanhood, evoking a deep gasp from Sylvia.

"Ohhhhhhh Albert!"

He grinned at her reaction, he was really teasing her and made an extra special effort to go the distance tonight of their wedding night. Using his hands, he parted the lips of her folds and bended his head in and flicked his tongue into her depths for the first time.

She tasted so sweet to him, he sucked her womanhood faster.

Sylvia's whole body trembled. She gasped for air as sensations of pleasure shot through her body. She rubbed her breasts, moaning with intent as his tongue trailed over her most intimate areas. It felt so good.

Sylvia lets out a deep moan of euphoria, her cunt throbbing in a wave of hot sensations then she grabs Albert's hair.

"Oh Albert! let me tease you now." She says. Her voice husky

"Ok Sylvia." He replies as he stops his teasing.

Albert lies back on the bed as Sylvia lifts herself up and switches her position with him as his manhood was still hard. Sylvia, knowing this will be her first time doing this to a man wanted to make this count and please her lover. Feeling frisky, she trailed her lips down his chest and past his stomach. When she reached his member, she grabbed it by the base and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Oh God! Sylviaaaaa" he moaned.

"Easy my love," she said in a sultry tone, "Just sit back and enjoy this."

Sylvia parted her hair behind her ear and gave the tip a slight lick before taking the whole length into her mouth. Albert closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. The beautiful brown head young woman slurped and sucked, working her head in a swift but thorough motion. The hot warmth felt great and he was moaning with delight. Sylvia also used her other hand to massage his balls. She was a bit surprised she was doing a good job on him. Either way, she wasn't complaining. She kept on doing him good; listening to his deep moans every step of the way.

Albert was very surprised that his wife was a good at this even though she had never done it before in her life just as he never done doing her. He had heard stories of this, but never knew it would be this good. He held her hair which told her he was really enjoying how she was doing it. Lifting his hips to her mouth.

She gave the tip one last tease before rising up again.

Both of them were looking into each other's eyes. They both had reached the maximum state of their arousal. They both knew they had to have each other now!

"I want you so badly Sylvia," said Albert intently.

"I want you too, Albert," she said breathlessly, "Please…give it to me!"

Albert was more than happy to oblige. He moved around quickly while Sylvia layed back on the bed. With him on top and his wife under him Albert positioned himself on top of his beautiful lover. Sylvia kept her legs spread, bending her knees over his knees and drawing him into her embrace. They met in another kiss, allowing their naked bodies to mesh in a heated passion. She held onto his shoulders while he held her by the hips and guided his erect penis to her entrance. Briefly thinking, Albert was a virgin, but he knew that his wife was not due to her past rape. However, he didn't care! He loved her and loved her very much. She was his now. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she felt his hard length penetrate her womanhood.

It was done, two young people who had been though so much in their lifetimes was now locked in intercourse. He watched as her face contorted to the sensations, Once he was all the way in they each let out a sharp gasp and began moving their bodies.

"Sylvia! oh God you're so beautiful!" moaned Albert.

"Albert! oh God! so deep! You're so deep inside me!" moaned Sylvia

The two lovers embraced each other passionately as they worked their bodies into a sexual heat. Each time he thrust she thrusted back . It was ecstasy. Albert's hands cradled her face tightly and he put his head to her shoulders as Sylvia held him tightly with her hands and wrapped her legs around his back. their naked flesh rubbed together, working up a good sweat. Sylvia's breasts pressed against his chest. As he worked his pelvis against hers, he then kissed down her neck and along her cleavage. Her taste intoxicated him. His every touch intensified the feeling. It was growing into something truly special.

They both began to thrust against each other faster and faster. Albert rising up a bit. Sylvia, now tossing her head from side to side, one of her hands grasping the sheets tightly! Albert, getting more and more excited as she was. He was dazed by her beauty. They were getting to the peak! Both of them was about to have their first orgasm, together.

Sylvia gripped his arms and held on tight. Her legs held Albert in vice of flesh, encasing him in her heavenly grasp. He grunted hard, thrusting into her with more vigor. The rhythm became so heated their bed began banging against the wall. Finally, they felt it. Sylvia closed her eyes, threw her head back, and lets out a cry of ecstasy. Letting out her emotions. Albert began to climax as well. While holding onto her hips, he thrust into her one last time grunting his emotions as well as his seed released into her womb. Both of them letting out their love in a wondrous union of passion and bliss.

For a moment they relished in the feeling, holding each other closely as they gasped for air. Their hearts were pounding and sweat glistened all over their bodies. Albert watched in awe at Sylvia's blissful expression. He smiled warmly and caressed her face, expressing the love he felt so strongly for her. When she opened her eyes she smiled back, admiring his handsome face and alluring eyes.

"I love you Sylvia." He said almost breathless.

"I love you too Albert." she replies, breathless as well.

Albert laid his head on Sylvia's breast as she rubbed his hair slowly with her hand. They didn't say anything for a few minutes; they didn't need to as they were coming back down from their night of passion.

"Mmm…you really are a hero to me," said Sylvia warmly. "Remember, when you punched Willie's nose off that time at school?" She chuckled

"I know, I really wanted to protect you from their teasing? I told my pa and ma I would make sure nobody teases you or nothing" he said coyly.

"Well, I'm glad you did," she said, pulling him in closer.

"And I want you to know this Mrs. Sylvia Webb Ingalls." Albert says seriously "I won't ever again let anyone hurt you."

"Oh Albert…" says Sylvia, tears forming in her eyes "I love you…"

"I love you too" he said tears of happiness also forming in his eyes. Sylvia puts her hand on the side of his face expressing her love.

They shared a tender kiss. Their bodies were still recovering from such a passionate round of lovemaking. Usually, they didn't draw it out that long. But on a night like this, they weren't going to hold anything back. To hell with all the crap they had to go through to be together. This was their night.

Then they saw a beautiful sight. From their window. They saw a star twinkle in sky.

"Ohhhhh…Look at that Albert….isn't that beautiful?" Sylvia says

"It sure is sweetheart." he replies "Just as beautiful as you are."

Sylvia blushes again and she smiles at her husband.

Albert then pulls the Blankets over them and they began to slowly fall into a deep sleep. Both newlyweds share a last deep kiss and then Albert put his arms around Sylvia not wanting to let her go and both of them fall asleep. Their honeymoon had already started but their new life together was only beginning.

The End!

(Or is it the beginning?)

**NOTICE, AND STATEMENT TO GUEST VIEWERS OF MY STORIES.**

**This special statement is to anyone who views and reviews my fanfiction site stories using the fanfiction website **

***Especially the GUEST reviewers***

**This past Friday of March 11th 2019. I received a very threatening post, and vulgar comment from a disgruntled ex member from my Facebook Little House on the Prairie page. **

**I DO NOT, and WILL NOT TOLERATE any threats there and here on this site.**

**After receiving this threat I immediately began an immediate investigation and have positively identified the person who has made this vulgar despicable, cowardly threat.**

**I'm putting the person on NOTICE! IF you make another such a vulgar threat to me EVER again. Not only will I report you to the Facebook authorities, but I will report you to the FBI for a criminal investigation. Making threats is a serious offense. You made threats against one of my people on Facebook that was one of the reasons why you was expelled.**

**I will NOT TOLERATE ANY THREATS of bodily harm!**

**Because of this person I was forced to close down my page here, wiping out hard work to share my stories with other little house fans. **

**Now I'm putting them back up with this message on top and bottom of the each chapter of my stories.**

**To the "person" I'm also watching you from a 2nd AND 3RD parties!**

**I DON'T stalk, troll, or bully anyone on this web! However, I don't take NO shit from anyone who tries to ruin something that I built and WANT to share! Why don't YOU use your talent to share NOT be disgruntled!**

**So to the GUEST reviewer! CEASE AND DESIST!**

**This is your ONLY WARNING!**

**ultraknight**


End file.
